


Starlit

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Owain steals a star from the sky. (But not really.)





	Starlit

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 23/Comme tu me plairais, ô nuit! sans ces étoiles dont la lumière parle un langage connu! / How I would like you, Night! without those stars whose light speaks a language I know!

The sky was awash with stars.

Without even a full moon in the sky, it had never seemed to truly get dark and Lucina hadn't even suggested that they stop and set up a quick camp until she caught Owain "conversing with his sword-hand." And then she yawned too and realized that it was later than she'd thought and that above them were endless stars spilling over the black of the sky.

Their little tent was pitched quickly and wood gathered for a small fire, though it hadn't been lit yet. It seemed a shame to create any light that wasn't already being offered to them.

Lucina turned a bit, looking for familiar constellations. She was nowhere near as good as Owain at navigating by them; he seemed to know all their positions for the time and season.

"Shall I steal you one from the very sky itself?" Owain questioned as he stepped over to Lucina and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Lucina blinked as, with exaggerated motion, Owain reached with his free hand to grab at the sky. "Owain!"

"I am pained that you doubt me, milady," Owain opened his palm with flourish, revealing a small flame that he quickly took over to light the small pile of wood. Lucina ignored the further commentary and instead wondered how long Owain had been waiting to perform this little show. They'd spent the last week in inns, before that they'd spent a few days visiting, and before that...

"And when the sky is dark with clouds?" Lucina finally questioned as she walked over and crouched down beside Owain, who had nudged the fire into burning on its own. It would not last the night without care; they'd have to take turns...

"Then I shall borrow from the burning passion--"

Lucina nodded long before he'd finished and vowed not to ask about what he might do if it rained.

That she found out anyway, during his watch, when he scrambled into the tent beside her to wait out a pre-dawn shower. The bedroll was just big enough for them both, as was the tent, even with their supplies tucked at one end.

There was definitely burning passion involved, though thankfully a lack of physical flames. Not that Lucina would ever deny the heat in Owain's touch, or in his kisses.

That she enjoyed without hesitation--

And returned enthusiastically in kind.


End file.
